


Talk About It Somewhere Only We Know

by ch_errywrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Magnus Bane, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Honesty, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Don't Even Know, I Made Myself Cry, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Meant To Be, Post-Break Up, Sad, Sad Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch_errywrites/pseuds/ch_errywrites
Summary: “You promised,” Magic sparked again, the words being wrenched from Magnus’ throat. “You promised you'd never hurt me. You promised.”Kinda my take on the breakdown scene, idk. (Might contain spoilers? I wouldn't know tbh)





	Talk About It Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly is kinda crap, but I pulled it out of my ass in like 10 minutes because I had a dream about the breakdown scene and had to share it with y'all.
> 
> Though I hope you do like it despite how utterly angsty and sad I feel for Magnus these past few days :/
> 
> Please enjoy!

Magnus felt power seeping through his veins as the Institute doors slammed open. His father's words kept replaying in his head, the way he'd choked as Magnus’ magic strangled the words out of him. Jem- Brother Zachariah had graciously opened his eyes up to the truth, and while heartbreak was still present in the back of his mind, anger fueled every one of his steps.

He saw shadowhunters take steps away from him, the fear in their eyes making him want to slow down, but something made him continue to stalk forward. He heard Underhill run the catch up to him, asking him why he was there  _ Mr. Bane Alec is busy _ , hm, yes that's where he wanted to be. Magic sparked at his fingers threateningly and the other man stopped following. Something in him felt bad, but he ignored it. Magnus’ footsteps were the only things heard, hands clenched as he attempted to rein in his new found power.

The Head of the Institutes office door slammed open next, the door making an angry noise as it held itself together, everyone in the room startling at the sound.

Only then did Magnus slow down, his cat eyes on full display, ignoring the confused and slightly frightened looks of the shadowhunters and vampire in the room. He glared at each one of them until his eyes landed on the only one he was looking for. The closed off look of  _ his dear Alexander  _ fueled the fire in his veins.

“How dare you.” His voice sounded different to himself, but even he could hear the anger, the hurt. The devastation.

His hands shook as magic sparked again. “How dare you take my choice away from me?”

Some part of him processed the others in the room leaving at the insistence of their leader. Once everyone was out, Alec stood, hands held out in front of him, signalling that he didn't want to fight. That no matter what, he wouldn't hurt Magnus.

Somehow that made the warlock deflate. He couldn't see any fear in the others eyes, glad because he never wanted to scare Alec. His whole body seemed to shake as he reeled in his emotions, sadness becoming the most apparent suddenly.

“How could you possibly ever think that I'd choose my magic over you?” His voice cracked, and he watched Alec slump.

“Magnus I-” he started, stepping around his desk to lean on it for support. “How'd you find out?”

Magnus laughed, the sound harsh, sad, nothing like it had been weeks or months ago. “Do think I'm stupid? You break up with me, out of the blue, and suddenly my father comes out of his little hole. Raves on and on about how he “just wants to be my father again,” and gives me my magic back? With no questions asked? Did you think I wasn't just going to put two and two together? Do you really think that lowly of me?”

Alec's breath hitched, shaking his head rapidly. “No, no of course Magnus. There was nothing I wanted more than for you to be happy. I couldn't stand to see you so heartbroken everyday, torn up over your magic. I just- I just wanted you to be happy.”

“Well I'm not!”

As the familiar words came out of his mouth, in a shout, he threw his hands down in anger, the lamps in either side of the room exploded, the light dimming the room. He felt choked up, his magic almost uncontrollable. He'd been so focused on his outburst that he hadn't noticed Alec stepping closer to him, until a hand appeared in his vision.

Magnus flinched and stepped back. “Don't touch me.” He snapped, the fire rearing its head again.

The shattered look on Alec's face hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as remembering how he begged Alec to stay. How he'd pulled him close, begged him to not leave, not leave him alone. How he'd cried over their lock, sobbed over the rails of Brooklyn bridge. The way his heart shattered all over again when Brother Zachariah had refused to erase his painful  _ painful _ memories. He felt his lips tremble, spinning around to hide his hurt and vulnerability from the other man.

Magnus squeezed his eyes shut, willing away his tears and the tremble in his body. The only thing that broke him from his inner terminal was the sound of a wrecked sob from behind him. He clenched his jaw as Alec's forehead pressed again his shoulder, trying his hardest to ignore the growing wetness there.

“I'm sorry.” Alec cried softly. “I'm so sorry Magnus. Please, I'm sorry.”

Magnus hung his head, listening to the cries of the hurt man behind him. He couldn't find the strength to step away from the the hands that landed on his waist, the warmth they provided his body. He felt Alecs front press to his back.

“Please Magnus, please forgive me. I-i just wanted you h-happy, it's all I've ever wanted. I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry.”

A small choked sob left Magnus’ trembling lips, all the fight leaving his body. “You broke my heart. You-you said you didn't love me anymore.” Hot tears ran down his face at the memory.

_ “I didn't know the spark inside of you, the one I fell in love with, was out for good.” _

“You promised,” Magic sparked again, the words being wrenched from Magnus’ throat. “You promised you'd never hurt me. You promised.”

Magnus sobbed, feeling Alecs arms tighten around him, pulling his body flush to the others. The warmth from the shadowhunters body felt earth shattering. He thought he'd he'd never feel it again.

“I know. I know and I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry Magnus.” He whispered.

Magnus didn't have any fight left in him, couldn't stop Alec from turning him around, couldn't lift his head to even look at him. His body shook as all the hurt and sadness from the last few days washed over him again. The feeling of being left in Maryse's shop by the one person he trusted enough to never leave returning and tearing him down to pieces. Alec leaned his head down, pressing their foreheads together, Magnus’ heart breaking at the swollen and red hazel eyes looking down at him. There were still tears pouring down the shadowhunters face, his hands trembled as he gently took Magnus’ face into his hands, hesitating as if Magnus would reject him again.

“I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, Magnus.” Alec's voice trembled too. “I promise, I didn't want to hurt you, it was the only way. There was no other way.” He said.

Magnus shook his head, frowning. “Of course there was. There's always a different way.” He responded.

Alec nodded in defeat, leaning a little closer. Magnus swallowed as trembling lips brushed his own, not having the strength to close the distance. Didn't know if he ever would again.

“I'm sorry. Please, please forgive me Magnus. I need you, I love you. I'm sorry.” He whispered against Magnus’ lips before kissing him.

Their tears mixed on their cheeks, still falling from the both of their eyes. Magnus couldn't stop himself from kissing back, would never have the strength to stop himself. Alec could break his heart a thousand times over and he would still be weak to the taste of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please do feel free to discuss in the comments or follow me on Twitter if you really want to get into it, hah. I wish everyone luck on the episode tomorrow tho!
> 
> Twitter: babyboymagnus


End file.
